Catch The Moment
by Rain Lecter
Summary: /!\JEFFERFIELD/!\ Max was decided to be a photographer. But she wasn't know anything about photograpy, and it's teacher... "I am sure that all the girls are here for him..." Alternate Universe!* Not similar to orginal scenario!* (May have mistakes on grammar or writing. Cause English is not my native language. Thanks ) Maxine Caulfield X Mark Jefferson
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic here and I would like to say English is not my native language. Im from Turkey/Istanbul. And I'm fifteen. So there can be mistakes. If you can help me about grammar, etc. I'll be happy. OK, about the story it's hella Jefferfield fanfic! Also it's in AU, Maxine has no powers, but she's still charming don't worry. grin ifade simgesi I changed the story a lot. So I hope you like it. Also I don't know any little thing about photography,(actually I know but I can't explain it in another language. Not yet..)im planning to Max won't listen to him during classes. İyi eğlenin! (Have fun!)**

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Geez, what the-?" I opened my eyes. My alarm was ringing. First day at the school. We were in campus for couple days. Summer was over and I wasn't happy at all. I'm kinda lazy, I love vacations. Who doesn't? I got up slowly and rub my back. I looked the mirror next to my door, my hair was such a mess. "Well... Time for shower I guess." I lead to the bathroom. "Have a quick shower, change your clothes and you're done Max!" I went to my room after shower. It wasn't so good cause I couldn't set the water. I got dressed and made my hair. For the first day, I wore black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Then I put my collar on my neck. I did my makeup, black shadow and baby pink lipstick. I whipped my hair back and tidy up it. Then I fed my ego, "You're so beautiful, girl!" I blowed a kiss to myself. Finally I got my bag and leaved the dorm. I started to going to school building. When I entered to building, I felt an ache in my stomach. "Calm down. It's okay Max." I started to walk. By the way, I was looking the class schedule from my phone. "Art class? Okay but where is it? God I'm gonna be crazy..."

I stopped a student. "Um, can I ask you something?" She was chewin' gum. "Yeah yeah... Hurry. I have to go." "Okay, where is the art class? I'm new here and-" she cut my sentence. "Art class? Are they still writing it like that? Whatever. You're saying photography class. It's over there." She showed the class behind me. It was at end of the hall. "What do you mean saying like that?" "It's too obvious that you're new here... Once three teachers were sharing the class. Principle Wells gave it to the Mr. Jefferson last year." "I see. Thank you." I smiled. She didn't even care and moved on. "Ah, how dare you... Whatever..." I calmed myself down and moved to the class. I knocked the door and came in. There was no teacher yet, every where was full except the back. I took a seat. No one was talking except second years... I think the other ones are nervous too. Five minutes later a man came in. I understood that he was the teacher: Mr. Jefferson. We stood up "Sit guys. Good morning... I guess you're acquainted with me cause you've selected my lecture." I whispered myself. "Not exactly..." "For newbies, I'm Mark Jefferson. Your photography teacher. Victoria and Taylor are know me from last year." He pointed two blond girls. I rolled my eyes. So what? I don't care. "You can ask them about classes and other. Correct?" "Yes." I answered a bit loudly. Whoops, that Victoria chick looking at me.

Mr. Jefferson turned to me. "Ah, you're new. What's your name?" I got so excited. Almost I forgot my name. He was pretty charming and hipster! Geez, that glasses... "M-Max." "Max? Maxine." He arched his left brow. "Actually I prefer Max. Never Maxine..." He didn't answer me and started the lecture. He was talking about this and that. Contrast, lighting bla bla. I was so bored, so I started to look out from window. It was sunny and calm. I want to go to the yard. It's so beautiful... "...And the model in the photo is important as the technique." You got my attention Jefferson. Go on. "You have to give them the spirit in the model's eyes. They have to feel it. If they didn't, sorry but that means you're failed." Yeah, that's so true. I think I love this class. But... What's wrong with that blondie? I turned to her. "What's the matter?" "Uh?" "Why are u looking at me?" "Can't I?" "No, you can't." "Then watch." She leaned to me and continue to stare at me like stray dogs. I sighed. I hope I won't be a killer while I'm here...

After another not interesting ten minutes, the bell rang. "Finally." I got up from the seat. Mr. Jefferson raised his voice "Alright everyone! Next week bring me a shot from your portfolio. I'll check them and give advices." Portfolio? But I didn't even take a single shot ever. Ah I know nothing! Yes I wanna be a photographer but I'm so new on it. Once I wanted to be a nurse. Like when I was five. I guess... Whatever, that doesn't matter. Should I talk to Mr. Jefferson? No I'm so shy about him, I can't talk calm with him. I'll act like I have a portfolio. Don't spot it Max.

Victoria was talking with him at teacher's desk. Class was empty, I was about to leave but I changed my mind so quickly. I started to walk toward them. She was asking him senseless questions. That slut... "Yeah and what will happen If I drop the light?" He sighed, "I thought you've learned this." I coughed. "Yes Max?" "Can I talk to you?" "Of course." I looked at blondie. "Victoria, you can leave." She threw me a sharp gaze before she leave. "Don't mind her. She's always like that." He laughed lightly. Argh cheeks! Please don't turn pink. When we were alone in the class I wanted to turn my back and run. But it was too late. "I'm listening." "Um... I'm so new for photography and I know nothing. Is that a problem?" He was directly staring at me but I couldn't focus my eyes on him. "No, if you have a camera and even a little passion, you can make it. Of course it will be nice if you listen to my lecture, too." I took out my polaroid camera from my bag. "Yes I have one." He smiled, "Wow. I guess you like retro." I nodded. "Yeah, kinda." "All of the students has digital cameras now. And if you're asking me, the old is better." I looked at the ground and smiled. "Thank you sir, have a nice day." I was leaving but he called to me. "Maxine." "Mhm?" "You can come to me whenever you want. It doesn't matter what it is about." He was smiling warmly. I gulped. "Ah, yes of course." Well, strange things finds always strange persons. I was smiling while I walking to yard and I couldn't stop it. I got out and sat on grass. Put my earphones and closed my eyes. I gave my back to a tree. I was dreaming. Later five minutes I opened my eyes and saw a similar face in the window front of me: Mr. Jefferson...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! It was 2:51 am when I wrote this. Turkey and America has 8-9 hours difference. So probably I'll publish new chapters while you're sleeping. XD I'm always open for advices. As I told at the beginning, there can be mistakes. Sorry for it, I'll learn and fix them by time. Görüşürüz gençler! (See ya guys!)**


	2. Chapter 2

He was looking at me. Actually that was pretty normal. Our class was seeing the place where I sitting right now. I raised my hand. He saluted me with his head and turned his back to the window. I guess he left the class. I closed my eyes again for a while. Blackwell Academy... I think here is pretty cool. I was decide to come here in high school at the last moment. So here I am... I stood up and walk along the yard. I was still listening music at full volume. Oh God, it feels so good. Suddenly I started to think of Mr. Jefferson. He is so gorgeous, talented and smart. I haven't seen yet but I'm sure all of the girls are dying for him. To be honest, they're right. He is a dream guy that every girl wants. I giggled by myself. Take out the camera and take a shot Max. You have to make a portfolio, right?

I smiled and pressed the button.I stayed blind for two seconds because of flash. I shook the photo, "Well, this is a nice selfie. Good job Max Caulfield." The bell rang for another lectures. I haven't got a lecture for now. So better to wait here. I sat on a bank, yard was pretty lonely. Was... I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't look until it cut. I turned my head to the back slowly and saw a man smoking. I could only see his back yet he looked right. "Wowser! Is Jefferson smokes?" I was so surprised cause he is a teacher and teachers are always flawless in my eyes. But I can understand them, eventually they're human. They fear, love too. He seemed like he is thinking about something. He was scowling at the daylight. I sighed. He suddenly turned to me with the cigarette in his hands. I covered my face with my hood but it was too late. He saw me.

"Max?" I took off the hood and smiled a little. He was coming towards me. "What are you doing here?" "Umm... Sitting." "I can see that." he smiled and rolled his eyes. "I don't have any lessons for now, sir." "Me neither." he said. I was looking at my shoes. I spoke, "Would you sit?" "Exactly." he sat next to me. "So?" he turned to me. "You're not so talkative, eh?" "Actually no. When I'm nervous." "You're nervous now? But why?" I didn't answer. "Because of me?" "Maybe..." He laughed. "Ahah, you're cute." What?! "You remind me someone." I turned pink suddenly. "When I was young, I had a crush. Just like you teens have now." Oh man. "Hmm. I stay out myself from this." "Yes, to be sure. It's pretty obvious that you're not like the others. You're more mature. From what I saw." "Thank you sir. I'm not much actually." "If I'm boring you let me know." I looked at him. "No, not at all. I am the boring one." He smiled. "Not for me. You're pretty interesting. Be more active in my lecture." "I will. Thank you sir." He stood up and smiled to me. "Of course you will." he left. I watched him until he disappeared. That was strange, why he would talk to me from the very first day? And he remembers my name. If I was him, I won't even bother to look. Maybe I'm thinking too much. He wasn't seems warmhearted at class, though. Whatever, I watched the outside for a while. What will I do from now? If I want to be successful, I got a lot of work to do.  
First of all I don't have much photos to make a portfolio. Three, maybe five... If I eliminate the bad ones -for me they're all- there's only two photos I have. Good, very good...

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know, I hadn't write it for a long time but I'm back. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes. See you next episode. ;;)


End file.
